Happy B-Day, Makoto
by Robipoo
Summary: Makoto Tachibana es muy bueno para entender a Haruka Nanase, pero a veces...A veces simplemente... [MakoHaru][Free!][Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Happy B-Day, Makoto**

**Autora: **Yo xDu

**Género: **Romance y Yaoi xD con tintes AU

**Notas: **Este Drabble/One-shot es obviamente por el cumple de Makoto xD que ya es niño grande w ya alcanza el lavabo como dicen coloquialmente en mis tierras jaja xD y bueno xD esta escena es culpa de la portada del disco en donde Makoto y Haruka cantan un dueto xD creo que es todo

**Disclaimer: **Free! Iwatobi Swim Club OBVIAMENTE no es mío, de serlo, Rin no existiría o quizá si xD pero no sería una princesa y también hubiera habido yaoi xD todo esto es de KyoAni(?) solo la historia me pertenece xD

**Summary: **Makoto Tachibana es muy bueno para entender a Haruka Nanase, pero a veces...A veces simplemente... [MakoHaru][Free!][Yaoi]

**Happy B-Day, Makoto**

Hoy era un día muy especial. Siempre que llegaba esta fecha su estado de animo era más alegre de lo usual o por lo menos eso era lo que sus amigos decían. Sin embargo hoy no estaba precisamente de los mejores humores, es más se sentía bastante molesto, pero para fortuna de él no se había topado con nadie para que lo notasen. Probablemente no lo harían, ya que solo una persona era capaz de leerlo tan bien como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

–Tsk – Chasqueo la lengua, pensar en él en estos momentos no era lo mejor.

¿Por qué? ¡Porqué él era el causante de su malestar! Era culpa de ese alto, castaño, con sonrisa angelical y amigo de todos, que se encontrara en ese estado, precisamente hoy. Respiro hondamente. No debería de enfadarse con él. No en este día ¿Cómo podría el castaño saber que él iba a su casa a felicitarlo por su cumpleaños apenas regresara de su viaje? ¿Cómo iba a saber él que el estudio le pediría trabajar? Aún cuando sabían era su día libre y más importante aún, era su cumpleaños. Nada de eso se podía haber previsto, fueron las circunstancias lo que jugaron en su contra.

Era por eso que había ido al estudio, aún cuando estuviera enojado, no pensaba dejar pasar este día para hablar con él, porque necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que ser hoy. No podía esperar hasta mañana.

**_Iwanakutemo nanka wakatte shimaunda / Aunque no digas nada de algún modo ya lo sé todo_**

Ya estaba caminando por los pasillos cerca del cuarto de grabaciones y se detuvo al escuchar ese pedazo de lo que suponía era la canción que Makoto grababa hoy.

**_Muhyoujou ni miete kao ni kaite aru / Puede que parezcas inexpresivo, pero está escrito en tu cara _**

¿Acaso él esta...?

**_Kimi ga tanoshisou ni oyoideiru sugata Soba de miteru kocchi made ureshiku naru yo/ Al contemplar tu silueta, nadando alegremente, inmediatamente yo también me pongo feliz_**

Un tenue color carmesí se asomo por sus mejillas, provocando que se cubriera el rostro con una de sus manos, no había duda alguna, estaba cantando sobre él. Motivo por el cual reanudo su paso.

**_Otogai ga shizentai de dakara kakegae nai ne / Nuestra relación es irremplazable, porque juntos podemos ser nosotros mismos_**

**_Sonna koto aratamete omottari / Una vez más me encuentro pensando en eso_**

Había llegado al fin al cuarto de grabaciones, nadie del personal estaba ahí, sólo Makoto, quien aún no se percataba de su presencia, simplemente se limitaba a seguir con su canción y él no tenía la intención de detenerle.

**_Itsumo no peesu de tonari wo aruite / Al mismo ritmo de siempre, caminamos juntos_**

**_Oretachi no ashidori de yukkuri otona ni narou / A nuestro modo ¡Convirtámonos poco a poco en adultos!_**

Makoto hasta ahora tenía los ojos cerrados, se notaba la concentración que le ponía a lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo la sonrisa en su rostro era lo que le indicaba que disfrutaba cantar aquello, cosa que provocaba un pequeño revuelo en su estomago, la famosa sensación de las "_mariposas_". Sabía lo mucho que el castaño le quería, pero jamás imagino que fuera tanto como para dedicarle una canción.

–Estúpido Makoto –Murmuro para él, mientras desviaba la vista avergonzado.

De repente sintió que la canción dejo de sonar y fue entonces cuando regreso su vista a donde estaba Makoto, no demorando mucho en que sus miradas se toparan. Por un segundo podría jurar que el corazón se le detuvo.

–¡Haru! –Pudo escuchar como decía su nombre con emoción mientras salía del área de grabaciones –Creía que no llegabas hasta mañana ¿Surgió algo?–

_"Claro que si tonto, es tu cumpleaños"_ fue enseguida lo que vino a su mente, pues él creía que era bastante obvio el motivo de su regreso anticipado, pero jamás le diría eso al mayor. No en voz alta al menos.

–No, nada –Contesto secamente, sin embargo la mirada en el rostro de Makoto solo podía significar una cosa. Él lo sabía. Sabia exactamente porque había regresado precisamente ese día y más aún lo que hace unos segundos paso por su cabeza.

Apretó un poco los labios, era bastante vergonzoso que el mayor pudiera entenderlo tan bien sin la necesidad de decir algo, aún así ¿Qué importaba ya? Ya estaba ahí, lo ideal sería que siguiera con lo que tenía planeado, que era felicitarlo.

–Makoto –Le llamo para captar su atención que ya sabía tenía de antemano, pero aún así lo hizo.

No estaba seguro de como todo termino así. Pocas veces dejaba actuar su cuerpo de forma espontánea y está fue una de esas veces. Sus labios estaban unidos a los contrarios. Le estaba besando ¡Estaba besando a su mejor amigo! Tenía la mirada entrecerrada pues quería ver el rostro del mayor que bien podía pasar por un tomate de lo rojo y avergonzado que estaba, seguramente no esperaba que hiciera eso. Como tampoco lo esperaba él.

–Te amo –Termino diciendo al final de dicho beso que fue más prolongado de lo que cualquiera de los 2 hubiera esperado. Así no había duda de que no se trataba de un accidente. El nadador de estilo libre quiso besarle apropósito.

–H-Haru...–Su voz temblorosa y las pequeñas lagrimas que ya se estaban aglomerando en sus ojos, pudieron ser señal de que tal vez eso no era lo que él mayor quería. Pero el castaño no era el único que sabía leer las facciones.

–Makoto –

No era su estilo molestar al mayor, sin embargo verlo tan avergonzado nunca había sido algo que pensaría disfrutaría tanto, tal vez por eso le daba otro beso ¿O simplemente era una excusa para hacerlo?

Podía sentir como el mayor se aferraba a su ropa y le abrazaba al hacerlo, mientras que él rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, pidiendo acceso a la boca ajena con su lengua y apegándose todo lo que fuera posible al cuerpo ajeno. No necesitaba de una canción para saber cuanto quería al mayor o el mayor a él. Eso era algo que sabía prácticamente desde el inicio, tal vez desde siempre. Pero hoy era el día perfecto.

Hoy quería decirle sus sentimientos de frente, ser claro, no tenía planeado nada de lo que sucedía ahora, que era arrinconar al castaño a uno de los sofás que estaban ahí y hacer que se pusiera encima de él mientras parecía que trataba de devorarlo con aquel beso fogoso.

–E-Espera Haru –Trato de detenerle el castaño en cuanto llegaron al sofá y termino encima suyo. –No podemos hacer esto aquí –

_"Siempre tan responsable"_ Sin embargo el no tenía la mínima intención de detenerse y si jugaba bien sus cartas, sabría bien como hacer que el castaño tampoco.

–Nadie vendrá hoy –Volvía aprisionar los labios contrarios con los suyos.

–Pero...–

No hubo tiempo para la replica. Haruka ya estaba de nuevo asaltando sus labios, jugando con la lengua ajena, no tardando tampoco en comenzar a desvestir al castaño ¿Cuando fue que se abrió la camisa? ¿Cuándo fue que él quedo sin camisa? Uno pensaría que dado su sentido de responsabilidad se detendría, pero no hacia el más mínimo esfuerzo por detener todo ello y para ser sinceros, tampoco quería.

Ya no podía contenerse más, había soñado con ese momento millones de veces y jamás creyó que fuera a pasar, aunque en su imaginación todo había sido más romántico, nunca creyó que todo sucedería en el estudio de grabaciones y en un sofá, pero aparentemente el pelinegro no tenía problema con eso ¿Por qué el debería?

–Makoto –Escuchaba que pronunciaba su nombre cuando ya se encontraba besando su cuello –No pienses las cosas –

Una leve sonrisa se asomo en sus labios ¿Cómo sabía que eso hacia? No dijo nada, simplemente le miro a los ojos, que eran claros como el agua ¿Han escuchado la expresión "_Los ojos son la ventana del alma_"? Cuando se habla de los ojos del ojiazul, esa expresión se queda corta.

Claramente lo deseaba y él también, pero al haber sido todo tan repentino era por ello que no podía evitar retenerse, aunque cierta parte de su anatomía no pensara igual que él y Haruka lo noto, por ello estaba usando su rodilla en la entrepierna.

–Haru...–Cerro uno de sus ojos ¿Por qué eso se sentía bien?

–Estas duro –El castaño se ruborizo ¿Por qué a veces tenía que ser tan directo?

Y mientras pensaba en eso, el pelinegro ya se había incorporado del sofá y se encontraba ya tratando de abrirle el pataleen.

–¡Haru! –Tenía el rostro sumamente rojo y detuvo sus manos

–Hablas demasiado –Y volvía a unir sus labios con los suyos.

Tal vez era algo débil cuando el menor hacia eso, fue así como terminaron en el sofá en primer lugar y era por eso ahora que su miembro terminaba fuera de su pantalón, siendo estimulado por la mano contraria del otro. Trato de decir algo, para que no siguiera, pero las palabras murieron en la boca ajena. Y simplemente dejo que el pelinegro continuara ¿Por qué se tenía que sentir tan bien?

Por tener los ojos cerrados no podía darse cuenta que Haruka ya estaba liberando igual su miembro, por lo visto ver las expresiones del mayor podían excitarle demasiado que ya no podía contenerse más, incluso su excitación comenzaba a dolerle. Necesitaba al mayor. Así que ahora masturbaba a ambos con sus manos, juntando sus miembros para hacerlo.

Los gemidos que ambos hacían resonaban en la habitación, lo que aumentaba el riesgo de ser descubiertos ¿Serían unos pervertidos acaso por excitarse aún más ante esa idea?

–Ha...ahh...Haru...–La mirada del ojiverde que estaba ligeramente cubierta en lagrimas, por el placer que sentía podía significar una cosa, estaba cerca de llegar y no era el único.

–Mako...ngh...Makoto –

El pelinegro también gemía su nombre, no tardando mucho ambos en venirse, respirando un poco agitado dada la actividad, pero no iba acabar todo ahí, el castaño todavía estaba duro, aún después de venirse. Debió imaginarlo.

–Makoto –

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ninguno quería terminar aún, por ello el pelinegro se deshacía de las ropas que hacían falta y volvía a recostarse en el sofá, mientras que el mayor se colocaba encima suyo.

–No quiero lastimarte –Aún en una situación así él no dejaba de preocuparse por él ¿Cómo no se podía amar a un hombre así?

–Estaré bien –

El no quería que se detuvieran, aún cuando sabía que eso significaba que dolería, no solo por el tamaño del miembro del otro, era su primera vez después de todo y tal y como se imagino también lo era para el mayor, por ello entre ambos se ayudaron. Él tenía una ligera idea de lo que tenía que hacer el otro, así que por ello tomo su diestra y lamió un par de dedos del mayor. Lubricándolos de ese modo y siendo guiados ahora a su entrada.

–Solo uno –Estaba algo nervioso aunque su semblante no lo reflejase, pero trataba de estar calmado y más importante aún, relajado.

Sintió al primer intruso en su interior, la expresión de dolor no pudo disimularla y por la cara de preocupación del otro, era obvio que no quería continuar si a él le dolía, pero detuvo su mano para que no la retirara.

–Es...Estoy bien –Le sonrió leve.

Solo necesitaba acostumbrarse eso era todo, por ello se limitaba a respirar hondamente, cuando sintió que ya podía continuar le pidió al mayor que moviera aquel primer dedo, ya no se sentía tan mal como antes, pero aún podía sentir un deje de dolor. Tiempo después ya era tiempo para un segundo y no se diga de un tercero. Al menos ahora sus facciones fueron cambiando, sin duda ya no dolía.

–¿Se siente bien Haru? –Aún estaba algo preocupado, pero el asentimiento del otro le brindaba algo de tranquilidad.

–R-Retíralos –Su respiración era algo agitada y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. No era un misterio que era lo que debía continuar ahora.

El mayor trago algo de saliva en seco, asintiendo leve, acomodándose mejor entre las piernas del menor, tomando con firmeza la cintura del otro, mirando una vez más a sus ojos azules, quien con estos le indicaba que continuara, que estaría bien. Así que por ello con cuidado fue penetrándole, al principio solo fue capaz de introducir la punta, pues Haruka estaba llorando, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

–No...No te preocupes –Pero su expresión de dolor. –Sigue...Por favor –

Aunque lo pensó por algunos segundos, siguió introduciendo su miembro, aún lo hacía pausadamente y le sorprendía lo mucho que ahora le estaba costando hacerlo, pues el interior del menor era estrecho y envolvía su miembro, se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

–Haru –Decía su nombre, logrando al fin introducir todo su miembro en el interior del menor –Te amo –Una vez más besaba los labios ajenos, entrelazando sus dedos con la mano contraria.

Haruka correspondió aquel beso no tardando en sentir la primera embestida, apretó con fuerza la mano de Makoto, sintiendo un intenso dolor recorrerle la espalda, motivo por el cual la arqueo, pero ahogando el quejido de dolor en la boca del otro. Su respiración se volvió irregular y un par de lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos.

–Lo siento –Pudo escuchar al mayor pedir disculpas mientras besaba sus lagrimas que salían.

Trato de decirle que estaba bien y que no se detuviera, cuando otra embestida fue dada, sintiéndose diferente a la anterior, por lo visto su cuerpo comenzaba acostumbrarse, ya que con cada embestida más el dolor iba desapareciendo, incluso rodeo la cintura del mayor con sus piernas.

–Ma...Mako...ahh –Ahora gemía el nombre del mayor, no dejando de apretar con fuerza la mano que le sujetaba.

Hasta ahora sus gemidos eran moderados, pero de repente uno fue más sonoro de lo usual y el castaño se preocupo, pero por la forma en como Haruka le rodeaba la cintura, quería decir que no deseaba que se alejara de él, por ello continuo, por lo visto había golpeado un área sensible en el interior del menor. El pelinegro por su parte solo podía sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal, al igual que un intenso cosquilleo en su vientre, era obvio lo que eso significaba y por ello se inclino un poco hacia el frente para poder besar al castaño en los labios por enésima vez, contrayendo su interior, no puedo soportarlo más y corriéndose entre sus vientres. El mayor por otro lado al sentir la contracción su miembro también se corrió, ahogado un gemido en la boca ajena.

–Fe...Feliz cumpleaños –Decía un Haruka agitado, sonriéndole con suma sinceridad, era esa clase de sonrisas que probablemente solo Makoto conocía, mientras que lo que sus ojos reflejaban no era nada más que puro amor.

–Haru...–Sonrió también él, abrazando al menor.

Ese quizá había sido el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido.

**FIN**

**Notas finales: **Espero les haya gustado xD es mi primera historia desde hace ya varios ayeres la verdad xD también lamento que este haciendo una nueva en lugar de continuar las otras, lo siento, algún día se acabaran esos fics, yo lo se xD en fin, si les nace dejar un review se los agradeceré enormemente y bueno ¡Que continúe la fiesta x3! Que al menos en México aún no es 17 de Noviembre xD


	2. EXTRA

**EXTRA**

Como la luz del cuarto de grabaciones en el que Makoto y Haruka dormían, se encontraba prendida, una de las secretarias fue a ver porque, ya que se suponía que nadie ese día debía de estar con excepción de una persona, pero supuso que su trabajo hace mucho que lo termino, por ello se le hacia raro, más que nada por la hora.

–¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Ed-san! ¡Ed-san! Venga a ver esto –La secretaría del director de la compañía de grabaciones se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación.

–¡E-Esto no es lo que parece Yuuki-san! –

Makoto se sonrojo hasta las orejas, mientras trataba de cubrir a Haruka, quien de los 2 era él que menos ropa traía puesta.

–¿Qué sucede Yu? Ya encontraste...–Llega la otra chica a la que llamo Yu-san –¡Oh cielos! –Se cubrió la boca, sorprendida.

La otra señorita había acompañado a la primera, pues no quería ir sola a ese lugar, así que por ello la acompaño, pero nunca creyó que se toparía con esa escena.

–¿Por qué el ruido? –Haruka todavía estaba algo somnoliento y a diferencia de Makoto, el estaba tranquilo.  
>–¡H-Haru! –<p>

Makoto ahora se reeplanteaba si realmente es el mejor o el peor cumpleaños que ha tenido.

**FIN**


End file.
